The Path of the Righteous
by nates
Summary: *Slash* Harry has a crush... he decides to talk to Malfoy. Features bastard!Draco, confused&insecure!Harry, half-naked!Blaise. Eventual H/D slash ^-^
1. Default Chapter

"Look Potter, could you please get out of the way? Really, you've been stalking me all week. I know I'm irresistible but you're not my type. Now move." Draco was impatient, he was going to be late for Arithmetics and he hated been late for that class. Not only because Professor Vector was a bit, what one would say anal-retentive when it came to the school rules, but the smugness on Granger's face made it extra unbearable.  
  
"Malfoy, shut up. I want to - "  
  
Oh great, now the bloody golden boy wants to have a deep and meaningful. How sweet. Fuck, two minutes late already! Doesn't Potter have a class to get to? "Potter, as tempting as chatting with Hogwarts' resident celebrity is, I'm afraid I really am not in the mood. I know your celebrity status excuses you from been late to classes, hell, it probably even exempts you from class. But unfortunately, some of us lower plebs do not have that luxury. So if you will excuse me, I would like to get to class."  
  
Finally, Potter seemed to get the message, it was a relief really, Draco didn't want to have to get his wand out and hex him. After all, what a waste of energy that would be! In Draco's frustration at Potter's untimely delay, and his hastiness to not make it three minutes late, Draco plunged forwards as soon as Potter began to retreat. He didn't count on the possibility that Potter might change his mind in the middle of his retreat, and resume his original position in front of Draco. This unfortunately led to the two boys colliding their foreheads rather painfully together.  
  
"Fuck Potter, fuck! What the fuck is your problem?!?" Draco was beyond anger, he was beyond reason, he was outraged and he was in pain. God how he hated Potter. Bloody perfect, goody-two-shoed, self-righteous Gryffindor! Now he'll have a bloody bump on his forehead all thanks to bloody Potter, and the Halloween Ball was in a week! Draco sincerely hoped that Pomfrey would know a spell to heal it, or at least hide it. He hoped at the very least Potter would have a lump on his forehead as well, preferably much more larger and distinct. Sneaking a glance at Potter's forehead Draco all but squealed with delight, but of course Malfoys do not squeal. There, on Potter's forehead was indeed a huge lump, just where his scar is. Now, Potter's lightening bolt scar, which no longer resembled a lightening bolt, was magnified at least three times its original size. Excellent.  
  
"Malfoy, watch where you're bloody well going next time!"  
  
"Watch where I'm going? Don't you mean where you're going? This was all your fault Potter, if you hadn't stalked me, then cornered me and made me - 6 minutes late, 6 bloody minutes late for class, then none of this would have happened!"  
  
"Stalked you? Me stalk you? Are you out of your mind? I didn't stalk you! Don't flatter yourself Malfoy, the only people who would ever contemplate the very idea of stalking you would be Crabbe, Goyle and the inmates at St. Mungo's."  
  
"Well Potter congratulations. I see you finally admitted that you have a problem. As they say, the first step to recovery is admittance."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Ta ta now."  
  
Leaving Potter in the hallway spluttering, Draco hurried to the hospital wing, he'd be damned if he was going to appear in public with this, this distortion on his face, besides he was already late for Professor Vector's class, what difference can a couple more minutes make?  
  
Of course the term hurried is used loosely, in actual fact, Draco merely strolled nonchalantly down the hall, at least until he was sure that Potter could no longer see him, and then he had hurried. After all Malfoys were not supposed to hurry, it was simply not dignified, though Draco understood that his current situation was an emergency, so he had made an exception. Who knows? What if because he didn't get it cured straight away the bump would leave a blemish on his otherwise flawless forehead. How awful! Draco was definitely not going to risk that.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, where were you? Are you alright?" Ron was nudging his arm, concern evident in his eyes. Obviously he was referring to the Bludger sized lump on his forehead. But before Harry could reply, the dreamy, yet frosty voice belonging to Hogwarts' 'esteemed' Divination Professor, Sybill Trelawney, interrupted.  
  
"Mr. Potter, kind of you to join us. May I ask what caused your delay?" Trelawney's voice was cold, she was obviously unimpressed by Harry's tardiness.  
  
"Professor Trelawney, I uh, suddenly felt faint and um, it felt like my head was going to explode. And, uh then I was hit by a fallen rock when I was clearing my head outside. And er, it made my headache worse, as well as left a bruise on my forehead. It was uh very painful, and um still is."  
  
"Oh dear, of course. I remember now, I foresaw your lateness during breakfast this morning; yes it is the Killer Migraine. My dear, I dread to tell you, though I must, that you should prepare for the inevitable. I'm afraid that this headache will only get worse, if it doesn't kill you it will at the very least drive you mad! I am truly sorry Mr. Potter, such a hard life you do lead."  
  
"Er, yes, um, thanks, I think. I will uh, prepare for the inevitable."  
  
Seeming to be satisfied with the response, Professor Trelawney returned to her lecture on dream interpretation and its properties. Harry sighed in relief. God, at least something was going right today.  
  
He could feel Ron look at him from the corner of his eye, Harry sighed, he really didn't feel like answering any questions right now, but he didn't want Ron concerned about him either. Because inevitably, if Ron was concerned, he would eventually confess his worries to Hermione, who will in turn confide in Ginny, who will probably write to Mrs. Weasley about it, and then the whole Weasley family will know. Afterwards Mrs. Weasley will of course write to Dumbledore, who will then tell Sirius. Knowing Sirius, he will probably drop everything immediately, and rush to Harry's side, which is of course a very dangerous place to be for an escaped convict such as Sirius Black. And Harry really, really, really didn't want Sirius to be in danger, especially if the risk was due to something as petty as a schoolboy crush, which of course is what it is, just a petty, inconsequential schoolboy crush. Of course nobody knows about that, not even Ron, no, especially not Ron.  
  
Harry knew that he was acting distant, he knew that Ron, Hermione and probably the whole of Gryffindor was concerned about him, he didn't blame them, he was actually quite flattered that so many people cared, but God, he didn't want them to worry. That was why he had to act normal. He couldn't allow this, this crush to affect him. He wouldn't allow it to affect him. With that thought, Harry forced a smile onto his face, and as he did, he could see Ron visibly relaxing at his side.  
  
***  
  
"Pansy! Where the fuck did you learn this? I don't imagine this is what you and your parents get up to in the holidays is it?"  
  
"Ha ha ha. I am laughing so hard I feel like spewing my intestines out, do you see the tears in my eyes?"  
  
"Pansy dear, it really isn't very lady like to talk about your organs. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you had no manners."  
  
"Draco darling, I was merely demonstrating to Blaise here, just how witty his comments were."  
  
"Oh, in that case it is a wholly different matter."  
  
It was Friday night and the Slytherin seventh years were bored. It had always been tradition in the past to go into town and party the night away; at least it was like that for the higher years. However, somehow McGonagall had found out about the Slytherins' late night endeavors and had complained to Dumbledore. Hence Snape, who had feigned unawareness, was forced to bar his house from such outings in the future.  
  
The last few Fridays had been tolerable, with Pansy and Millicent conducting little gossip sessions. However there was only so much gossip in the school, and it was definitely not enough to entertain the Slytherins for the third week running. Thankfully, before Draco was forced to find entertainment in a hag such as Millicent, Pansy had come up with a very entertaining activity to pass time. Draco thought it sounded like a very devious game actually; strip poker was what Pansy had called it. The name itself had brought up many lurid images in Draco's mind; with it of course was his morbid curiosity. Pansy had refused to disclose where she had learnt the game, the only offer of explanation been: "I learnt it from some friends outside school". Which of course was not at all good enough, but it really wasn't that important so Draco had let it go.  
  
So now, after playing for a good hour or so, Crabbe was left in his T-shirt and boxers. Goyle, who had remained incredibly lucky, had only lost his outer robe and shoes. Millicent who was *shudder* only in her undergarments, though neither Crabbe nor Goyle seemed to mind. Blaise was down to his T-shirt and trousers, similar to Draco, who though was without a shirt still had on his trousers. And of course, the devil who came up with the game, Pansy, was still perfectly dressed, bar her school robes.  
  
It was at this point in the game, just when, to Millicent's relief as will as everyone else's except Crabbe and Goyle's, Blaise was penalized to remove his shirt, that there came a knock on the dungeon doors. The seventh years had claimed the common room for the night, hence there were no lower years to bully into opening the portrait. Draco, of course, a Malfoy was not expected to do such a task, not when there are other, more suitable Slytherins around. Millicent blatantly refused to open the portrait in her state, "What if it's a Professor?" she had said. Crabbe and Goyle were too busy drooling to even here the knock, or the fact that they had stopped playing. And Blaise, who was in the process of removing his shirt, had been so startled by the knock that he had crashed into Draco. So it was with a heavy sigh and a roll of the eyes that Pansy stood up, playing the role of a martyr, albeit reluctantly, to open the portrait door. Before Pansy did anything however, she yelled at everyone to look at least half way decent. This was said with a pointed look at Draco and Blaise, who were both still on the floor, in a very compromising position indeed. Though neither Draco nor Blaise were usually known for listening to Pansy, they were themselves quiet embarrassed with their predicament. So it was with a blush and a scowl that the boys untangled themselves from each other.  
  
Satisfied, Pansy pushed open the portrait door, fully intended to either bite the head off the person who interrupted their game, especially at such a crucial moment, if said person was a younger Slytherin. Or if it was a Professor, she was fully prepared to put her renowned acting abilities to use and come up with a brilliant story explaining why some of the seventh year Slytherins were in such a state.  
  
However, when she did open the portrait door, she was not met with either one of her predictions. Pansy was for the first time in her life unable to respond. All she could do, all she did, was stare and gape at the intruder on the other side, and of course in her condition, she let the intruder in. And to be fair, Pansy's reaction was to be expected. After all it was the first time in history that a Gryffindor had ventured in to Slytherin's lair. And it was not just any ordinary Gryffindor. It was Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived, the sworn enemy of Slytherins everywhere.  
  
***  
  
"Um, hi Pansy. Could I please talk to - um, what are you guys doing?" Harry in his haste to get out the speech that he had prepared beforehand had just noticed the strange surroundings that he had just walked into. Harry blinked, once, twice. He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing could he? His eyes traveled from Crabbe to Goyle to Millicent to -  
  
Oh God, Harry was aghast, his throat had suddenly gone dry, he could feel the blush creeping slowly up his face, what's more, his - Aahhh, he had to get out, fast, before he risked been seen! Trying to calm himself, he repeated the mantra: think of Millicent, think of Millicent. He was going leave in a dignified way. He was not going to be affected by this, by the well-defined muscles, the creamy flawless skin. Stop! 'Think of Millicent, think of Millicent!'  
  
"What's wrong Potter? Can't take the heat?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but turn towards the voice.  
  
"Malfoy I can take whatever you - "  
  
Oh God. Fuck this, fuck dignity, he had to get out. Now! With that, Harry ran out the portrait door, face aflame, lips dry and his whole being fully, inescapably excited.  
  
As he ran, he could hear the Slytherins' laughter, echoing in the empty corridors. Oh God, Harry felt like he was about to die, no, he wanted to die. It would be the kindest and simplest solution! God, he was so embarrassed.  
  
But beneath all the embarrassment, he was hurt. The other boy had laughed at him, he had laughed with the other Slytherins. True, Harry had expected it, he had prepared himself for it, but it still hurt. Damn the pain of unrequited love. Love, was it really love? Did Harry really love him? The more he thought about it, the more upset he became. Harry could feel an odd lump in his throat. Well at least it's settled that it was not just a petty crush, who ever heard of crying over a crush?  
  
***  
  
Ah, that had been entertaining. Draco smirked, he loved the effect that he had on Potter, it was something purely between the Boy-who-Lived and Draco. Only Draco was ever able to get a rise out of Potter now, and in a bizarre way Draco felt special. It was ironic actually, that Draco Malfoy was the only one who can get a reaction from Harry Potter. Not Weasley or Granger, not even the crackpot fool Dumbledore, not Snape either, though God knows he tries. Not even the Dark Lord or Draco's father can get the same reaction out of Potter as Draco can. Like just then, Potter had looked at him and blushed, went tomato red and bounded straight out of the common room. Ha, he wished he had a photo, where was Creevey when you needed him?  
  
With entertainment enough for the night, Draco turned to the boy right next to him.  
  
"Blaise you want to call it a night?"  
  
It wasn't really a question as much as it was a command. Even though Blaise Zambini had replaced Crabbe and Goyle as Draco's best friend and confident, house politics and ensured Draco to be the leader of the house. Hence no matter how close Draco and Blaise were, Draco would always remain one step on top of Blaise. 


	2. A Definitive Moment

**A/N:** Thank you to all these who reviewed last chapter! Please note that this story contains slash, as in m/m content.  There will be eventual H/D slash content.  ^_^   that is all.

NB: '_thoughts'_

**Disclaimer:  **I forgot one of these babies last time. Oops. My bad.  But in case you don't know, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters that you recognize.  I hope I own the plot, but due to the masses of H/D stories already existing, I won't be surprised if someone else has a plotline similar. But all I know is that I haven't read anything similar, so please sue me ^_^

Chapter Two – A Definitive Moment 

Harry has decided.  

He figured that whatever Malfoy's response was going to be, at least it would be better than this.  Day in, day out, staring into space, staring at _him_.  Harry desperately wanted to be near him, to touch him, to be able to have a _civil_ conversation with him.

 He had to do something about this. He was desperate.  The only solution there seemed to be was to talk to Malfoy.

_'Even Malfoy's ridicule would be better than this.  At least I would feel like I've done something about this…this feeling.' _Harry thought bitterly.  Though he knew that the only reason that he was approaching Malfoy was because if he didn't, he would eventually go mad.  Yes, though Harry was a Gryffindor, the house for the brave and all that, he would have been quite content to not talk to Malfoy, to not act upon his feelings, to merely seat back and act as before, before this _feeling_ had accosted him.  In fact that was what Harry had originally planned, but of course nothing ever went as planned.

At first, Harry had been quite convinced that if he ignored _it_, _it _would go away, or at least fade away.  That didn't happen.  If anything, by trying to not think about _it_, he had thought about _it _even more!  

Then Harry had thought that maybe he could take his hormonal-charged teenage brain off _him_ by directing his attentions elsewhere.  He had flirted with Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, even Hermione! But all that accomplished was a lot of extremely pissed off housemates, weird looks from Ron and Hermione and his own nausea and disgust at himself. 

 Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb, he was both tired and frustrated, for the past week or so, he had hardly had a full night's sleep.  _'Right this has got to stop. Tomorrow morning, double Potions, I'll make my move then.' _ With that, Harry fell to sleep.

***

There was something wrong with Potter.  Draco was sure that for the few days or so, Potter had gone out of his way to avoid him, or more precisely Slytherins in general.  Potter had also gone on some Don Juan-esque crusade, fancying himself as Hogwarts' Casanova.  It had actually been quite amusing for Draco and the other Slytherins, watching the various reactions from his pursuits. Some had fainted with flattery, others wrinkled with disgust, and the Mudblood had nearly gagged when Potter had used his _charms_ on her during lunch the other day.  That had been Draco's highlight for the week. 

But now, Potter was staring at him, he can feel it, the green orbs burning holes at the back of his head.  It made him feel uncomfortable, but at the same time…oddly satisfying.  

Snape had paired his class into partners, instructing them on the art of brewing the complex truth potion Veritaserum, a potion which Snape had assured them that they will fail at, consequently meaning that they will fail the Potion NEWTs well, since Veritaserum was to be one of the key potions been tested on.  Of course this statement excluded his favourite Slytherins. 

Draco was not worried however. During the summer, he had privately brewed all of the NEWTs potions, and had found them dreadfully simple.  He wished that Snape would forget the syllabus and teach them some more intriguing and complex concoctions.  He had found some that he had thought quite interesting recipes in his _Most Potent Potions: What a Potions Master Needs to Know_ book, but due to his lack of some of the more…explosive ingredients could only imagine the pleasure in brewing the potion in his mind.  He had thought of asking Snape for assistance but had resisted the urge with the knowledge that Lucius would hardly approve, in fact, he'd probably urge the school board to fire Snape.  There was of course the option of _borrowing_ these ingredients from Snape's personal supplies, but somehow Draco couldn't bring himself to take any of the Potion Master's supplies without permission.  Draco sighed, if only Lucius wasn't so against Draco's dreams of becoming a Potions Master, for without his father's approval, Draco couldn't even purchase the ingredients for double their value at the Apothecary.  Yes, Lucius had connections, the only Apothecary that stocked any of the ingredients that Draco needed, just happened to be a minion of Lucius'.  

Meticulously, Draco chopped away at the _Friodeaus Plant_; he was partnered with Goyle, so naturally he had to do all the work if they were to successfully brew Veritaserum. He only hopped that Goyle would remember to stir the potion anti-clockwise for thirty eight strokes before changing to clockwise, stirring until the potion turned clear.  He would have preferred to have worked with Blaise, though the other boy didn't share Draco's enthusiasm of potion brewing, he was competent enough to brew a potion without a supervisor.  However, Blaise was currently instructing Crabbe on the method to stir the potion.  At that moment Blaise glanced over at Draco, meeting his gaze, he gestured towards Crabbe and rolled his eyes, then with his brows raised nodded towards Goyle.  Draco rolled his eyes in return, and they shared a smile.  They understood each other, well that was to say, Blaise understood Draco as much as anyone could understand a Malfoy.

***

"Harry, aren't you coming?  We're going to be late for History of Magic." Hermione said, impatience weaving in her voice.  Hermione and Ron were standing at the door to the Potions classroom, looking expectantly at Harry.

"Err …you guys go ahead, I just want to ask Snape something." 

Hermione raised her eyebrows, Harry knew she didn't buy it, she wasn't the smartest witch in the school for nothing.  Feeling a deep flush creeping up his cheeks he stared determinedly at Hermione, urging her, begging her, to go with his eyes.  Eventually Hermione seemed to relent, with a last gaze at Harry, she dragged Ron away.

Harry sighed, relieved, he'd have to think of an excuse to tell her later. But for now he needed to talk to Malfoy.  Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins had already left for Charms; Harry would have to run to catch up with him.  Running out of the Potions classroom, Harry was just in time to see the Slytherins begin to turn the corner, spotting the familiar blonde head Harry took out his wand.

"_Diffindo_" 

Malfoy's bag split.  Quills, inkbottles and parchments spilt out.  Even from down the corridor, Harry could hear the curses spilling out of Malfoy's mouth.  The other Slytherins were all falling over each other trying to help, even _him_, Harry hoped they'd go away, especially _him_.  He needed to talk to Malfoy alone, but if _he_ was there Harry knew he would probably loose the ability to speak, then what'll he do?   Thankfully Malfoy waved them off, he seemed to be more frustrated that they were trying to help him than that his bag had split open.  

"Go" he commanded.  Reluctantly, the Slytherins wandered off, _him_ included.  Harry sighed in relief, for once he was thankful for Malfoy's bossiness and the Slytherins regard for tradition and power, obeying Malfoy, simply because he was a Malfoy.

"Potter, you seem to have made it a habit of making me late." Malfoy drawled. 

***

"How did you know it was me?" Potter asked, suspicion written over his face.  Stupid Potter, he was such a bad liar, Draco had heard him lie to the Mudblood and the Weasel after Potions, and had felt Potter's eyes on him during the majority of class.  It didn't take a genius to figure out that Potter wanted to speak to him, and since Malfoys were known for their intelligence, Draco had made the connection straight away.  Plus of course, a few days ago, Potter had made him late to Arithmancy, because he wanted to _talk_ with Draco.  

"Potter, you are so stupid, and about the most unsubtle person I know.  Did you think I wouldn't notice the way you were staring at me during class?  What is it Potter, you have a crush on me or something?" 

"No! No, of course not.  Eww …Malfoy, that's gross!"

"What? Great Harry Potter, a homophobe? I would never have thought the good, righteous, noble and fair Golden Boy of Gryffindor would be so discriminative."

"Shut up Malfoy, I have nothing against homosexuals.  In fact I… wanted to talk to you about it."

"Look Potter, if you need to talk to someone about your identity crisis I suggest you pay St. Mungos a visit.  Better yet why don't you…"

"Malfoy, shut up!  Look, I know you hate me, I don't really mind because the feeling is mutual.  But I…"

"Potter, as much as I enjoy standing here been belittled by you, I have better things to do, like get to class."

"Malfoy, wait. You're right, I'm sorry.  I'm just… look, I need your help." Potter was turning really red now, in fact Draco didn't think anyone could possibly turn so…red.  He probably should be teasing Potter about his coloring right now, but Draco was in a good mood, after all the grand Harry Potter had just apologized to him, a Malfoy! Wait until Lucius hears about this.

"Malfoy… IhaveacrushonBlaise."  Oh this was too good to be true, Potter has a crush on Blaise. Ha! Blaise Zabini! 

"I'm sorry Potter, what did you say?  I didn't quite catch that." Potter was squirming, and if possible turning redder.  _'This is so worth been late to class for!'_ Draco loved this, Potter was so funny, if only he could provide entertainment as good as this every day. 

"I… I.have.a.crush.on.Zabini." Potter was pronouncing each word carefully, his green eyes alight with rage.  Draco loved it.  He loved how worked up Potter was becoming, he was so angry, so pissed off, so passionate, all because of him, Draco Malfoy.  Potter's reaction to Draco gave him a sense of power, of control.  

Draco was confused though, when he had insinuated that Potter might have a crush on him, he had actually half believed it.  It all made some sort of sense.  All these attempted talks, the staring, the blushes, they all pointed to Potter fancying Draco, not Blaise.  Not that Draco wanted Potter to fancy him or anything, but it had left him with a feeling of power over Potter, a sense of control. And Draco loved to be in control, to have power over others, he was used to it.  So Draco wasn't completely sure how he felt about Potter fancying Blaise, he wasn't even sure if Blaise swung that way!  

"Malfoy, all I'm asking is that we call a truce, and maybe be civil to each other from now on.  I mean seven years Malfoy, we've been fighting for seven years.  I'm tired of it, and I'm sure you are too. I don't expect you to set Blaise and I up or anything, but I just want to be able to talk to him, civilly for once. Maybe then – " Potter shrugged, he looked helpless yet hopeful, not at all like a savior of the wizarding world.  Draco didn't know what he felt. All he knew was that if he called a truce with Potter, he would loose the little power he has over Potter, his control over him. But a little part of him, a part hidden away for seven years, wondered if he dared to hope that maybe under this truce, Potter and he could become friends.  

"I… "

"Lets bury the hatchet Malfoy." Potter's eyes were pleading, staring unblinkingly at Draco.  In them Draco could see exhaustion, frustration, and a challenge.  A challenge that said _'Are you afraid?'_ And Draco wasn't afraid. Malfoys, though not known for their bravery, are known for their determination.  A Malfoy will never back down, a Malfoy will never quit.  And Draco was fully intended to follow the tradition; he was not going to back down from Potter's challenge.  Potter wanted a truce, fine.  Draco will give him a truce.

Draco stuck his hand out, just like seven years ago on the Hogwarts Express. 

"What do you say Potter? After seven years, what do you say?" A look of understanding dawned on Potter's face, without taking his eyes off Draco, he reached out and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy."

Green on silver, pale skin against tanned, neither boy suspected that it was this moment, this moment of union between light and dark, Gryffindor and Slytherin that would decide their future, and the future of the wizarding world. 

***

**A/N: ** Eh… I hope the characters weren't too OOC!  You probably noticed that near the end of this chapter, I sort of went dialogue overload, please tell me if the dialogue fits into the story or not.  I really was unsure of how to express what I wanted without the dialogue!  I hope this chapter isn't too corny.

Another thing, it is probably obvious that I don't have a beta reader, there are lots of mistakes in my writing, for example last chapter I wrote _Arithmetics_ instead of _Arithmancy _and also _Zambini_ instead of _Zabini  _::blush::   Thanks to moondaughter for pointing it out!  So if anyone is interested in been my beta, please, please, please don't hesitate to contact me.  Either through a review or email, I don't mind.  Thanks ^_^

**Michael Serpent:  **Thanks for the kind review ^_^  I'm really happy that you think my Draco's in character, I hope he continues to be in this chapter!  Juicy!Potter? I like that g

**StarRose: **Pansy is quite the devil isn't she? ::LOL:: But poor Harry with his virgin eyes!  Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter as well!

  Please read and review, all feedback much appreciated ^_^

~ Lia


End file.
